


Quartz is Unbreakable

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable, Latin!Amethyst, Stand!Stevonnie, occasional cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reimagining of Steven Universe as a JoJo part</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Garnet Corundum meets Steven Universe

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing I've not seen on here, is a Steven-jojo crossover.  
> So... I chose to do my stuff.
> 
> Things between these   
> _  
> Are narrated by the jojo narrator
> 
> Things between ★ are narrated by a character
> 
> ♦ means skips between the story

_____________________________________________

Beach city, Delmarva. A small touristic port city with over 500 inhabitants and a geographical expansion of 1400 hectares. Established in the Delmarva peninsula in 1856 by the explorer William Dewey.

Is Widely renowned by the deep fried potato-fish pizza made by a local business. The historical lighthouse and the theme park near the shore are one of the city's most popular landmarks.

However, in this apparently normal town, there were some occurrences that can only be described as bizarre. This is the story of those bizarre events.  
_____________________________________________

"So... What are a pair of beautiful ladies like you going to do in Beach city?" The man driving the taxi asked his passengers.

Two tall women were sitting in the back seats of the taxi, one of them was slightly taller than the other one, she had dark skin, a squared-shaped afro, a pair of shades obscuring her eyes and a pair of imposing, muscular thighs. She was wearing a burgundy Three-piece suit under a thick dark-blue overcoat decorated with a gold star in the folds of the collar and a magenta coloration on the sleeves that started to fade near the forearms. She was also wearing a pair of Garnet-embedded cufflinks on her shirt.

Her partner on the other hand, had a inhumanly pale skin, a large pointy nose and was as skinny as a ballerina. Her eyes were sky blue and her short hair had a pink coloration. There was a star shaped choker around her neck and was wearing a bright teal sleeveless tunic with rose decorations on it, a darker colored sash fastened the cloth of the tunic tightly to her body. She was also wearing a pair of orange shorts and a pair of blue sneakers.

"We're visiting a friend." The dark-skinned woman said in a heavy English accent with her arms crossed.

"Good to know!" The driver said. "Almost nobody comes to Beach City in this season."

"We're aware of that sir." The skinny one said. "We also have some business to do there."

"Really?" The man asked curiously. "What kind of business?"

The suited one pulled out a photo from her coat. It was depicting the corpse of a man lying on grass.

"Pest control." The tall one answered as the vehicle kept moving towards its destination.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

"Crap! How can I be late for my first day in high school?" A indian looking girl was running through Beach city's streets clad in a teal highschool uniform at high speed.

★My name is Connie Maheswaran. I have 15 years and this was the day I got late to my first day in Beach city's high school and the day I met a trio of bizarre people.★

"LOOK OUT LADY!" She shouted at a tall, dark lady that was reading a map of the city with a notebook in hand.

Connie crashed with the woman and fell on her back dropping her suitcase containing her books and other stuff she would need.

However, The girl found herself standing, in front of the woman with her suitcase and her stuff intact.

"Are you okay?" The imposing woman asked her.

"Y-Yes." Connie stuttered as she looked at the woman's notebook, were the name 'Garnet C. was written on its back.

★This was one of the bizarre persons I met that day: Garnet Corundum. She was an English Private investigator that helped the police to solve strange crimes over the country. She never appeared in any photo though, the only way to know that she worked in a case was the mention of her name in the newspapers.★

"A-Are you lost, ma'am?" Connie asked the towering woman.

"Actually, I am." She lowered her map so the girl could see too and pointed out a place. "Do you know what is the quickest route to the lighthouse?"

The girl checked the map and made a route for the woman to follow in her mind. 

"It's not so far from here if you go walking all the way there." The girl said. "You should walk to the south broadwalk and walk to the east until you find a donut shop. You will end up right in front of the lighthouse park."

"Thanks" She said before folding the map and shoving it into her pockets.

"I'm sorry if I'm being nosy, but... What are you looking for?" Connie asked the imposing woman.

"I'm looking for a boy called Steven Universe." The woman said. "Have you heard of him?"

"No... My family moved to Beach city a week ago." The girl said.

"Mmh." The woman hummed nonchalantly. "Thanks anyway."

The pair of women began to walk away from the place when a group of 12th graders made an uproar in the city's main square across the street.

"What do you think you're doing?" One of the vandals said to another student. "You should be at school right now."

"Uh?" The freshman said. "I'm sorry, I was looking at this cute kitten and lost notion of time."

The kitten in question was a small siamese that was sleeping on the grass near a patch of flowers.

"And you think that a stupid cat has more priority than school?" A rather handsome senior said. 

The freshman stood up to them, he wasn't as tall as the thugs but he was a little bit taller than the girl. He had black curly hair over his head and was wearing a customized school uniform, he pulled the chest of his jacket like a heart to expose his pink T-shirt underneath it. He also placed a large piece sign pin on the left shoulder of the jacket and a bigger star pin on his right one. He had two small golden studs on his ears.

"I believe that every living thing deserves a moment of appreciation." The freshman stated boldly, .

The vandal felt insulted by the young's attitude, he crouched and grabbed the small cat roughly, waking him up and making him cry in pain.

"You know what I hate?" The young criminal said. "People who doesn't show respect to their seniors."

"So?" The Freshman said daringly.

"You know what do I do to people like that?" He said before slamming the cat into a lamppost. "I DO THIS!!"

Connie gasped at the cruel display in horror while the boy stared with teary eyes at the cat who was writhing in pain.

"You are going to do everything I'll tell you, or you'll end like that cat over there." He threatened the freshman.

"Yes, sir."

"First of all, I really like that stuff you're wearing." The vandal said. "Take them off and hand them over to me."

"Yes, sir."

"Secondly: Tell us your name freshman." The handsome one said. "I like to know the name of the people I'm harassing."

"Tell me your name first." The youngest man said still looking at the cat. "Its kinda rude to not introduce yourself."

"Oh, yeah, where are my manners?" The thug said. "The name's Kevin and these two are my nameless henchmen."

"My name's Steven Universe." The boy said almost crying.

Upon hearing the boy's name, Garnet looked intently at the tumult in the other street.

"Did he just said, Steven Universe?" The tall woman said to herself.

"Wait a sec. Did you said that your name was Universe?" Kevin said mockingly. "Like that loser musician that works at a carwash?"

Steven's watery eyes fixed themselves at the mocking vandal.

"Are you his son? That would explain why you're such a wimpy crying baby."

"Hey." Steven's voice became a few tones lower. "What did you just say about my dad?"

"What? You didn't listened?" Kevin said daringly. "I said that your dad is a crying wimpy loser like you!"

Steven moved a pair of steps closer to the thug, when a ghostly arm appeared over his right arm.

'A STAND!?' Garnet thought to herself after looking at the arm that hovered Steven closely.

The arm closed its fist and threw a powerful punch to Kevin's face, breaking his nose and knocking some teeth out of him.

"What just happened?" Connie said to herself. "That guy just flew away from Steven and its bleeding."

"M-My phace!!!" The thug said in pain. "MY BEAUTIPHUL PHACE!!!!!!"

"Do You know what do I hate?" Steven said menacingly. "I hate when Assholes like you insult strangers without a reason."

He walked closer to the bleeding man who flinched at his words.

"I'll tell you what do I do to people like you..." Steven said, a pink glow appeared in his eyes.

"I-I-" Kevin was about to say something but was interrupted by another powerful blow from the smaller student.

"I DIDN'T TOLD YOU TO SPEAK YOU IDIOT!!" Steven kicked his head in a rage outburst. "YOU'VE DISTURBED THAT KITTEN'S SLEEP! I WANT YOU TO APOLOGIZE WITH HIM!"

"B-B-But..." The bleeding thug said before another kick landed on his face.

"APOLOGIZE!!"

"I-I'm so-sorry k-kitten." Kevin stuttered in pain.

"That's more like it." Steven said as he moved towards the convulsing cat. He picked him up and placed him on the place he was resting completely unharmed.

"That cat..." Connie said. "It's fine... as if it never was thrown at the lamppost..."

"Wh-What's happening to Kevin's face!" One of the unnamed henchmen shouted.

The thug's broken nose twisted back into its original position and his fallen teeth stuck themselves in the same spot they were before.

"Take this as a warning." Steven declared. "If I listen that you were being an asshole again..." He lowered his glowing pink gaze into Kevin's fearful eyes. "I'll warp your face beyond recognition."

"AAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!" Kevin and his henchmen shouted and began to run far away from the boy.

Steven sighed in relieve and returned to admire the kitten.

"I'm glad that they only broke your back, otherwise it would have took longer to repair the damage." The boy said as he rubbed the cat gently on his back.

The kitten meowed in response as two female figures placed themselves behind Steven.

"Steven Quartz Universe?" Garnet said.

"The one and only." He said still scratching the purring feline's back. "Is there something you need ma'am?"

"You were born in August 15th of 2000 in Delmarva's General hospital, You've spent your whole life living in Beach city with your father and you know the place like the palm of your hand." Garnet said. "Your mother died when you were still a toddler from a a mysterious disease and then you were raised by your father Gregory Universe."

'How'd she knew all of that?' Connie thought.

"After your mother's death, you began to exhibit a strange power of unknown properties that only you could see and even though you can't remember her clearly, you think very highly of her."

"I'm sorry ma'am." Steven said with a goofy smile on his face. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"You don't remember me, but My name's Garnet Corundum, I was a really close friend of your mother and I spent several years living in this city with her."

Steven stared at her with a convinced look.

"I'd like you to have a walk with me." Garnet said. "But I'll need you to wait here for a moment, I have to make a call really quick."

The boy gave her a nod in response and stood in the square while the woman pulled out her phone from one of her pockets and walked away to make the call.

"That was very cool." Connie said taking Steven's attention. "That thing you did to that creep."

"I'm sorry that you saw that." Steven said blushing. "I'm not me when someone insults my dear ones without a reason."

"I get your feeling." Connie said. "I would also be upset if someone were to trash-talk about my dad."

Steven looked at her and noticed her uniform.

"I've never saw you around town. Are you new in school?" He asked.

"Yes. I moved into Beach City last week" She said before introducing herself offering a handshake. "I'm Connie."

Steven Took her hand and shook it.

"Steven, nice to meet you." He said. "Shouldn't you be at school right now?"

"Yeah, I should...." She gave him a small grin. "But I was looking at this boy in the park and I got distracted."

"Hey! Those were my words." Steven said laughing.

"I know." The girl said giggling. "It's a very dull excuse but I got to admit that it's a very cool one."

"Thanks! I try my best to look cool." The boy said proud of himself.

★This is the second person I met that day. Steven Quartz Universe, He's a freshman higschooler just like me. He's usually calm and docile, but if someone manage to make him angry, he'll become a very violent person. Personally, I believe that he's rather handsome.★

"Okay then, I'll see you there." Garnet said as she hanged up her phone and returned to where Steven was.

"Who were you talking to?" Steven asked.

"I was talking to an associate of mine." The tall woman answered. "We'll meet up at a street near to the highschool so You can come with us Connie."

"Are you sure?" The girl said.

"Yes. What me and my partner have to say is also of your incumbency." Garnet said.

Steven and Connie shared a worried glance before looking back at Garnet.

"Don't worry." She said reassuringly. "I won't hurt you."

"How do we know that you're not a kidnapper or a killer?" Connie said skeptically.

"I'll tell you if you come with me to the meeting point."

The pair shared another glance and began walking behind the taller woman when a thin figure began to walk quietly behind her.

←[To be Continued|||]


	2. Pearl Nacre's [Dance of swords]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven goes with Garnet to see her partner.

"Umm... Excuse me Miss Garnet..." Connie asked the woman. "Where exactly Are we going to meet your partner?"

Garnet walked in front of them, her gaze fixed on the map in front of her.

"Near the intersection of Fenton and Sussex" She responded. "A pair of streets away from your highschool according to this map."

"Oh, Thanks." Connie said, walking closely to Steven.

"Are you sure that we should trust this woman?" The girl whispered to Steven's ear.

Steven looked at the woman, which at that time, a gust of wind pressed her map over her face in a comical fashion.

"She seems trustworthy enough for me." Steven said nonchalantly.

"Steven! I'm serious!" Connie whispered angrily. "She could be a potential killer or kidnapper!"

"If you really think so, then why are you coming with us?" Steven countered. 

The girl blushed, incapable of answering his question without telling him that she was fascinated by him and that she was genuinely interested in what Garnet had to say, No matter what logic told her.

"That's what I thought." The boy teased her with a smug grin on his face.

"Shut up!" She punched him playfully in his shoulder with a bright red blush on her cheeks.

They laughed for a while, forgetting about Garnet, who listened at their whole conversation with a small smile on her face.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

A few blocks later, they reached at the intersection where Garnet's partner was supposed to be waiting for her.

"This is strange." Garnet said.

"Is something wrong?" Steven asked her.

"Yes, my partner told me that she would wait for me in this exact point."

"Maybe she went to the bathroom?" Connie suggested.

"No." Garnet said monotonously "When she says that she will wait somewhere, She won't move from her place, No matter what."

"Really?" She asked her.

"She takes her job very seriously." Garnet answered. "I remember one time when she didn't slept for six days in a row."

"What do you think that happened to her?" Steven asked.

"I killed her." A voice said from behind them.

The three of them turned towards the voice's source, finding a slim, pale woman staring at them.

"I killed that stupid policewoman with my own hands." She stated proudly.

Garnet grabbed both of the kids and jumped to the other side of the street in order to get away from the alleged killer.

"What are you doing here?!" Garnet shouted.

"Do you know her?" Steven asked her.

The woman chuckled to herself before answering.

"Isn't obvious? I came here to kill Rose Quartz." She paused a second. "However, since she died twelve years ago, I decided to go for what's left of her: That kid behind yourself" She pointed her arm towards Steven

"WHAT!?" Steven shouted in surprise.

"You'll have to kill me if you want to put a hand on Steven!" Garnet said.

A ghostly leg appeared in front of the killer, who used it to impulse herself towards Garnet at a high speed.

"That's not going to be a problem then." She said as a ghostly, Silver arm wielding a rapier appeared close to the dark woman's stomach.

Connie shrieked in horror as she saw the hole the rapier pierced through Garnet's abdomen, its tip covered in her blood.

"Run..." Garnet instructed the kids.

"B-But, You got pierced by that sword..." Steven said.

"Oh!" The pale woman said intrigued. "You see it too?"

"I SAID RUN!!" Garnet yelled at them, hurrying them to escape.

Steven took the decision to leave Garnet and grabbed a shocked Connie by the wrist, running as fast as he could into the school.

"Steven!?" Connie said as she ran behind the boy. "Do you know that woman?!"

"No!" He said looking in front of him. "I never saw her before today!"

The pair was a street away from the entrance to the school when their chaser appeared suddenly in front of them, The arm with the rapier was present at her side.

"Going so soon?" She asked with a malicious grin on her face.

"Connie, I need you to run with Garnet and keep an eye on her." Steven Said to Connie.

"What?" She said confused

"I just ran here to lure her away from her." He said. "If we fought where she is, Garnet could've got something more than a pierced stomach."

"But-"

"Please... Her life might depend on you."

Steven's words were enough to convince the girl to do it, so she nodded in response before running back to Garnet's side.

"Oh no you're not!" The pale woman said as she ran behind the girl with the intention of leaving no witnesses.

However, the ghostly arm was grabbed by another one of a different color, this one belonged to Steven. She turned her head around to see the boy, who also grabbed her by the arm. A Bright pink color shone in his eyes.

"Hey! I'm the one you're looking after don't you?!"

"I knew that you would have a Stand." She stated.

"A what?" Steven said dumbfounded as she managed to free herself from his grip.

"I'm surprised that you have this kind of power and you don't know how it's called." She said mocking him.

The arm and leg that appeared in front of the woman moved farther from her, Revealing the body that was connected to them.

It was a figure as tall as the woman behind it. Its body was slim and its skin had a teal coloration. Its forearms and legs were covered in what appeared to be a silver armor while its body was covered by a similar looking suit of armor stylized as a ballerina's tutu with a long sash on its waist decorated with a golden star on its chest. Its head was similar to the woman's, having short pink hair and a long pointy nose, however, it had a large oval-shaped pearl embedded into its forehead and a cloth mask covering its mouth. It had another rapier resting on its hips.

"This is my Stand." She said. "I call it 'Dance of swords.'"

"It looks a lot like you." Steven said looking at the figure.

"That's because it is a manifestation of my soul." She lectured him, leaning towards her Stand in a seductive fashion. "Only people with Stands can see it and Nothing but another Stand can harm it."

"Good thing that I have one too." Steven said confidently before manifesting his Stand.

The figure that appeared out of Steven was taller than him. It was a rather athletic, androgynous figure with a toned, muscular built with pink-dark skin and a pink faceted gemstone on its navel. It was barefoot and wore what appeared to be purple pants with a red waistband and a purplish pink breastplate decorated with golden stars over its upper torso, leaving the gemstone exposed. It also wore a pair of thin, black gauntlets with a rose-like symbol on the backhands. Its head was crowned with a long mane of black hair with a series of pink streaks on it. Its face shared a fair amount of similarities with Steven but it had a aquiline nose and its face was longer than his (Curiously enough, its face looked strikingly similar to Connie's). An expression of cold rage appeared on its pink eyes.

"It's really cool huh?" Steven boasted. "I didn't knew that I had to name them, so they're nameless until some name comes over my head."

The woman stared at his stand before coming to the conclusion that it was a close range type such as hers. She took a fighting stance along with her stand.

"I have to say that I'm quite surprised." She said. "I didn't thought that you would have the power to manifest your stand so quickly. However, that Stand of yours is not what I was looking for." She scoffed at him. "But I'll kill you just in case you want to take the foolish decision to stop me!"

The woman used her Stand's legs to impulse herself towards Steven, the rapier pointing at his chest.

"The foolish one here is you!" Steven's Stand said before knocking the blade out of its intended trajectory with its fist. This action startled his attacker.

"D-Did your Stand just.... talked?!" She said clearly surprised by the Stand's capacity for speech.

"YES, I DID!!!!" The Stand shouted as it threw a punch at Dance of sword's head, however, an armored arm was raised between the fist's target, receiving the whole force of the impact before being sent backwards a pair of meters.

"Urgh!" The woman grunted as her left forearm received the damage of the punch: a fractured bone and a small cut made by the pressure of her flesh.

"What's wrong?" The Stand said. "By the way you were talking earlier, you made it seem like I couldn't even land a hit on you."

"A talking Stand..." The woman said to herself as she held her fractured arm, shaking and gritting her teeth in pain. "I've never saw anything like that before..." Her Stand reached for the other rapier resting on its hip as she walked backwards to gain distance between the boy and her. "I knew that there were cases were the user talks through the stand over large distances, but I never heard of a Stand that had its own consciousness."

"Um... Are you okay?" Steven said a little bit worried about the woman, who looked like she'd just had a mental breakdown.

"Steven!" The Stand said looking at him. "Don't worry about her! Even though she looks like she's lost it, she's planning her next move right now."

"Oh, right..." He said, looking downcast after being chastised by the figure, his eyes turned black again. "Sorry..."

"Don't be." They said. "I know exactly how you feel about fighting.... I'm part of you after all."

"I know but, it's very hard to not feel bad about them." Steven said. "If it weren't for your ability... I don't know how they would be..."

"But it's necessary for us to fight." The Stand said in a soft tone, looking at him with equally soft eyes. "If you let others to trample on you, then you won't be able to protect your beloved ones from them."

"Even if there's another way?" He said.

They sighed before answering his question.

"Steven... You know as well as me that fighting is our last resource. But someone who is a professional jerk or likes to kill for fun can't be dissuaded from doing so."

The Stand's expression became stern again as they looked back at Steven's opponent who unsheathed the other rapier.

"And if we don't teach them a lesson, they'll end up doing whatever they please, hurting more people as they do."

Steven looked up at his Stand and let out a sigh before recovering the pink glow of his eyes.

"I guess you're right." He said. "If we don't stop her right now, she might do some horrible stuff later."

"That's the Attitude." They said as their attention returned to the woman over the street.

"This is too dangerous..." The woman said, ignoring the pain in her left arm. "If that Stand has the same powers of hers..." She shook her head. "No! I'll Finish him off before he discovers his mother's legacy!"

"Let's see how you deal with this!!" The woman shouted as she lunged at Steven's Stand holding the pair of swords behind her forearms.

Once The woman reached Steven, her Stand tried to attack him quickly, slashing at him at a speed so high that the naked eye can't see. However, the boy and his Stand were able to dodge almost all of the hits.

"Argh!" Steven grunted as the tip of one of the blades made a shallow cut on his right cheek.

"HA!" She said grinning. "My Dance of swords is faster than you! You won't be able to dodge all of my attacks!"

"And what if We blocked them out?" Steven said as the gemstone and the rose symbol on his Stand's left hand glowed.

"No...." The woman said with wide eyes, clearly surprised by the Stand's action.

The symbol began to grow as it spun on its center, eventually becoming into a round pink shield that covered the Stand's arm, stopping both swords as a loud 'clang!' sound was heard.

Before the woman could say anything, Steven's Stand's free hand punched her in the stomach, pulling the air out of her lungs.

"I don't know why you want to kill me and I don't want to know." Both Steven and his Stand said as the symbol returned to its original size. "But what I do know, is that I'm not going to stay away and let you wreak havoc on this city!"

Immediately, Steven's Stand released a powerful barrage of punches all over Dance of sword's body while shouting a war cry, injuring its user severely before launching her all the way back to the street Garnet and Connie were.

"We're not going to let you do so."

←[To be Continued|||]

Stand: Dance of Swords | User: Pearl Nacre _____________________________________________ Power: C| Speed: A| Range: E | Durability: B

Precision: A| Development potential: B |____________________________________________|  
A:Excellent B:High C:Average D:Low E:Very Low  
|____________________________________________|  
Abilities:   
\- It has a pair of rapiers that can cut through flesh easily at speeds so high that the human eye can barely see them.  
\- If the user wishes to do so, Dance of swords can move itself along its user at the speed of   
sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Steven's Stand is Stevonnie.


	3. The truth about Garnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven finds out of Garnet's true goal.

After defeating his attacker, Steven ran towards the place his companions were. He found the bleeding woman seated on the walkway alongside Connie, who had a worried look over her face. She looked at Steven and before he could even say anything, she lunged at him, hugging him tightly.

"Steven! Oh my Stars! Are you okay!?" A worried Connie asked him.

"Umm..." The boy said blushing. "Yeah, I got a little scratch though."

The girl realized the position she had and got away from him to see the small wound on his cheek.

"How come that she managed to make a hole in Garnet's stomach and you only ended up with a scratch?" Connie said.

"Umm..." Steven couldn't find out the words to explain that the woman's soul practically slices stuff and that his managed to put her out of commission. "I'll explain you that later, we need to check out Garnet first."

He moved closer to Garnet when he heard a clacking sound behind him. It was the battered woman who Steven defeated earlier, supporting herself with her Stand.

"I can't believe it..." She said as blood came out of her mouth.

"Stay back." Steven said to Connie as his Stand materialized again.

"Y-You managed to defeat m-my Dance of swords...." She said, lowering her gaze at the ground. "An amateur S-Stand user managed to defeat a veteran such as me..."

Steven's Stand took a defensive stance, waiting for something to come at them.

"D-Do you want to know how I feel?" She said.

The woman raised her gaze at Steven, who was waiting for a really upset and angry expression to appear on her face.

However, Connie, Steven and his own Stand were surprised when they saw that the woman's face had a broad smile and a soft gaze on it.

"I'm so proud of you, Steven!" She said.

"Huh?" The three of them said in unison.

"I'll have to admit that your Stand's strength far surpassed my expectations." She said. "You managed to fracture Dance of swords' forearm even though it had an armor."

The boy and the Stand looked incredulously at the woman, who kept talking about Steven as if she was his own mother.

"Are you guys listening what I'm listening?" Steven asked out loud.

"Yes, You are." Garnet said as she stood up from the walkway.

"G-Garnet!" The woman said as she noticed the policewoman standing up. "I told you that this would be a terrible plan!"

"Says the one who didn't complained at all." Garnet said. "You actually looked like you enjoyed it when Dance of swords stabbed me."

"T-THAT'S NOT TRUE!" The woman said blushing.

"Wait a sec..." Steven said. "Did you saw Dance of swords?! She said that only Stand users can see other Stands..."

"Steven, Is something wrong?" Connie asked.

"Garnet..." Steven said. "Are you a Stand user?!"

There was silence for a moment before the tall woman answered.

"Yes."

Steven prepared again to fight alongside his Stand.

"Connie! Stand back!" He said. "You were right. She's actually an enemy!”

"You're wrong, Steven." She said calmly. "I'm not your enemy, and neither is she."

"Then why she tried to attack us!?" Steven's Stand said.

"B-Because we wanted to know how s-strong you've become." The Woman said weakly before spitting a rather large quantity of blood. "We had another plan to reach you, b-but Garnet thought that you wouldn't believe us...." She fell into the ground as her Stand faded away due to the loss of blood, losing her consciousness at the same time.

"Believe what!?" The Stand said.

"That your mother asked us to protect you...." Garnet said before falling to her knees, as she forgot about her pierced stomach.

"Miss Garnet!" Connie said before running at her side, just in time to catch her unconscious body.

"Connie! What are you doing!?" Steven said. "We don't know what she's capable of!"

"Steven! She's telling the truth!" The girl said. "I don't actually know what's going on, But I know that this woman is not a bad person."

"But-"

"When you told me to take care of Garnet, I offered to ask for an ambulance but she refused to." Connie said. "She told me some stuff instead, about the ability you have, that both she and that woman are like you, that they used to live here in Beach city with your mother and that they're here to protect you and this town from other persons who want to harm it."

Both the boy and his Stand looked at Connie, who was looking at their pink eyes with a look that told them the truth.

"They're not your enemies Steven, That's why I'll ask you to heal them."

"What?" Steven said surprised.

"I know what you did to that bully and that cat." She said. "You have the power to heal other persons."

"H-How did you-"

"When Garnet told me about Stands, she told me that some of them have strange abilities." Connie said. "That's when I remembered the incident at Dewey park and came to the conclusion that you had that power." 

Steven just stared at her.

"Steven..." The Stand said to their user. "Are you sure that they aren't going to attack us?"

He looked at the girl's pleading eyes and the bleeding woman in her arms.

"When we fought with Dance of swords a moment ago, I realized that she never tried to actually hurt us." Steven said. "Even when she attacked us with her barrage, She wasn't targeting us. Even with our speed, it would have been impossible for us to dodge all of her attacks."

There was silence between them.

"I'll heal them." The Stand said. "But they'll have to tell us everything they have to say afterwards."

"I'll take care of Garnet." Steven said. "Her wound is not as severe as Dance of sword's user's."

"Okay."

Steven approached to Garnet and looked at the hole in her stomach. He licked his lips before pressing them onto the coin sized hole where blood was still flowing.

"What was that?" Connie asked. 

"Ever since I can remember, my saliva had the power to fix stuff." He explained as he cleaned the blood of his lips. "However, it only works if I were to kiss something or someone."

Garnet's body was covered by a pink aura as the blood that poured out of her body returned back into it, The holes made on her flesh and clothes knitted themselves seamlessly, as if nothing happened at all.

"And what about the other woman?" Connie asked again. "Are you going to kiss her back to health?"

"No." He said. "My Stand is also capable of healing, but they can just proyect the healing aura through their hands."

The Stand placed their hands on the woman's battered body, when the same aura covered her, repairing her bones and closing up her wounds.

"Now we should wait until they recover their consciousness." He said.

Not a single minute passed when the pair of women regained their consciousness.

"You're awake." Steven said.

"Yes, we are." Garnet said. "Thank you."

"No problem." He said trying to hide his blush. "I just wanted to hear what you wanted to say."

"All right then." She said. "But first, let's us reintroduce ourselves."

←[To be Continued|||]

Stand: ??? | User: Steven Quartz Universe _____________________________________________

Power: A| Speed: A| Range: D | Durability: A

Precision: C| Development potential: A  
|____________________________________________|

A:Excellent B:High C:Average D:Low E:Very Low

|____________________________________________|  
Abilities: 

\- ??? Has their own personality separated from Steven, as if they were their own person. (Interestingly enough, ??? wants to be referred as They.)

\- They can heal and fix Stuff by touching damaged objects. This ability also manifest itself in Steven's saliva for some reason.

\- The rose-like symbol on their hands can be imbued with energy to become an unyielding shield.

\- TBA


	4. Future in a picture

"Okay, please imagine that none of the events that happened a few minutes ago happened at all." The lithe woman said to Steven and Connie.

"Uh...."

"That's Perfect!"

Garnet cleared her throat before reintroducing herself

"My name's Garnet Corundum, I'm a consultant at Empire City police department. And this is my partner: Pearl Nacre."

"I'm deeply sorry for acting like I was going to kill you." Pearl apologized with a blush on her cheeks. "I can get a bit carried away sometimes."

"Yeah, I noticed." Steven said.

"Okay." Connie said. "Putting apologies and presentations apart, can you tell us why you are here in Beach city and what's your relation with Steven?"

"Hmmm..." Garnet took a moment before that answering question. "You could say that we're Steven's aunts."

"WHAT!?" Steven said. "You're mom's sisters!?"

"No!" Pearl said as a big blush appeared on her face. "No! We're not Rose's sisters!"

"What kind of sisters would date each other?" Garnet said smirking at her partner. "Right, Pearl?"

"YOU USED TO WHAT!?!?" The shocked students said.

"GARNET!!" Pearl said, her face was a bright red at this point. "THE KIDS DON'T NEED TO KNOW ABOUT MY RELATIONSHIP WITH ROSE!!"

"They asked, I answered." The other woman said.

Before Steven or Connie could even ask what was that about, Pearl decided to clarify Garnet's words.

"That was a long time ago." Pearl said flustered. "We were going through college and I was discovering who I was and then she came to my school and STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" She said, unnerved by the shocked look on the students' faces. "WE ONLY DATED FOR A PAIR OF YEARS, OKAY!!"

No one talked for an entire minute.

"Okay then..." Connie said slowly. "Pearl is Steven's mom ex-girlfriend." The woman blushed again at the comment. "But what about you, Garnet? How are you related to his mom?"

"She was a close friend of mom." She said. "We also went at the same college."

"Oh." Connie said. "I see..."

"Anyways, now that you have an idea of who we are, we're going to tell you both something really important." Garnet changed the subject as she pulled out three photos from her coat. "This town is in grave danger."

She handed over the photos to the pair of students. One depicted a dead man laying on tall grass, another one showed a man shrouded in shadows, while the last one showed what appeared to be the corpse of a girl, her face concealed by her long hair.

Connie stared curiously at the latter, as she felt something weird about it.

"What are these?" Steven asked.

"These are Future Photographs." She explained. "They were made with my mother's Stand ability."

"Your mom's a Stand user?" Steven asked.

"Yes, She is. But now it's not the moment to talk about my family." Garnet said changing the subject again.

"We don't know who this people are, but Garnet's mother was sure that these two corpses would appear on the week after we took the photos." Pearl said. "And we are certain that the man in the second picture is a Stand user."

"And I'm guessing that a week passed since then." Connie said.

"Exactly." Garnet said.

"And that's why you're here?" Steven said. "To stop this man from killing those persons?"

"Not exactly..." Pearl said. "When you were still a baby, You were victim of a strange disease That almost killed you."

"Your mother, Rose Quartz, Was also a Stand user like you." Garnet said. "The difference between you, was that when your Stand manifested itself when you were young, your body was incompatible with it."

Steven was taken aback by the statement.

"You'll see..." She continued. "Stands are the physical embodiment of your fighting spirit." She fixed up her shades. "If a Stand user lacks this fighting spirit —The will to stay alive at all costs— then their Stand will end up straining their soul and killing them within two months."

"She couldn't bear seeing you die." Pearl continued, sadness tinting her voice. "So she did a research and found a way to save you."

"However, that way meant that she would have to take your place." The dark woman said.

"We don't know exactly how she did it, but she somehow managed to transfer her life force into you so you could live." Pearl said.

"You could say that in a way, you inherited her will to live." The tall woman said. "But you knew that already, Didn't you?" She asked Steven.

"Yes." He answered. "Dad told me something about it when I learnt to call my Stand when I was eight."

"Did Greg told you something else?" The dark skinned woman asked.

"Yes." He said. "He told me that mom was some kind of biologist, that moved in from Europe to Beach City, and that they met in a concert by the beach eighteen years ago."

"Did he told you anything else?" She asked once again.

"Hmmm...." Steven place his hand under his chin pensively. "I don't think so..."

She hummed in approval 

"In that case, we'll tell you why we're here." She said.

"Before she left us, Rose made us promise her something." Pearl said.

"She wanted us to protect you, in case someone wanted to hurt you, or the city." Garnet explained. "And in case that you inherited her abilities, to teach you how to use them."

"We had plans to visit you over the next month." The consultant kept going. "But mom really wanted to see how you were doing."

"But when we saw the corpses in the pictures, we decided to come here as soon as possible." Pearl said.

"We dumped a case just to come here." Garnet said before her phone rang. "Speaking of which. Excuse me a minute, I need to answer."

She walked away from them, talking to the other person on the phone.

"So... You're a policewoman?" Connie asked Pearl.

"Oh! No, I'm not!" She said. "That was part of Garnet's plan. I'm just her assistant" She stated proudly. "I do have several degrees in several areas though."

"Really?" The students asked her. 

"Mechanics, human history, archaeology and geology are some of them." She said. "I also enjoy collecting ancient weapons and practice ballet."

"Wow!" Steven said. "That's so cool!" 

Another blush took over the woman's face.

"Awww.... Thank you Steven!" She said smiling. 

"You look so young." Connie said. "How old are you?"

"I am 39 years old, Connie." She answered.

"Woah...." Connie said. "Really?"

Pearl nodded enthusiastically in response.

★This is the other person I mentioned earlier; Pearl Nacre. She's Garnet's assistant, even though she has more degrees than her. She has a weakness towards pink haired women and is an overachiever.★

"Pearl." Garnet said as she returned. "We need to leave."

"Oh, right..." The pale woman said. "We need to go." She said to the pair of students. "It was nice to meet you Connie!"

"Yeah... me too..." The girl said, remembering her murderous acting.

Pearl just smiled at her, satisfied with her response.

"Well... We must be in our hotel room by 9:00 or else they'll give it to someone else." Garnet said as she looked at her watch.

Upon the mention of the time, Connie realized something.

"OH SHIT! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT SCHOOL!!" She said. "We probably skipped a whole period!"

She ran towards the school at full speed, leaving Steven behind.

"Well, I wish you two luck with school." Pearl said before pulling out a pair of suitcases from behind some bushes. "I'll go ahead to the hotel."

"We'll see each other again, _Stevonnie_." Garnet said with a smirk as she turned her back to the boy, confusing him a little bit.

"What did you just said?" He asked.

"We'll see each other again, Steven, Connie." She corrected herself before leaving with Pearl.

He looked at the pair of women as they disappeared from his view, wondering if he misheard Garnet's words.

"Steven! C'mon!" Connie said, as she had returned for Steven. "We're already late!"

"Coming!" He said as he ran behind her, thinking about Garnet's phrase, thinking about the potential meaning of _Stevonnie_.

←[To be Continued|||]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Garnet has two biological moms.

**Author's Note:**

> The next thing you're going to do is leave kudos. AREN'T YOU!?


End file.
